ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Academy
Cartoon Network Academy is an American comic book series serving as a spin-off to Cartoon Network: CN School, being published since January 1st, 2020. Synopsis Ten random CN characters are enrolled to an academy created by Mojo Jojo, to compete with Aku, causing them to have misadventures. Characters Students *'Emma Woodson' - an intelligent and animal-loving college student. *'Stella' - a little alien girl who is kind and likes making friends. *'Tyler' - a Tyrannosaurus Rex who is a leader of his own group, the Dinosaur Crew. *'Craig Williams' - an African-American boy who likes to go on adventures. *'Victor' - a Mexican boy who gets easily bored and would rather play games and stuff than do homework and study. *'Anais Watterson' - a young but extremely intelligent rabbit. *'Dr. Aloysius Animo' - a mad scientist. *'Fifi' - a Famboo who's usually a jerk towards the students. *'Flapjack' - TBD *'Orangusnake' - TBD Staff *'Principal Mojo Jojo' - a villainous primate who forms the CN Academy to compete with Aku. *'Vice Principal Mung Daal' - TBD *'Professor Utonium' - a professor and the science teacher. He has a liking on Stella, considering her as her favorite student. *'The Grim Reaper' - the personification of death and the reading teacher. *'Rufus' - a wango and the history teacher. *'Ice Bear' - a rather emotionless bear who is the art teacher. *'Sunny Burch' - a former music teacher for a different school who is the music teacher. *'Princess Bubblegum' - a beautiful princess and the math teacher. *'Jordan and Kimberly' - two gangsters and the PE teachers. *'Mr. Gar' - a masculine man who is the detention teacher. *'Bloo' - an imaginary friend who is the lunch thing. *'Tulip' - a 13-year old girl who is the janitor. Others *'Frank Woodson' - Emma's brother. *'Tyler Woodson' - Emma's pet cat. *'Firgu' - Stella's pet dog. *'Orion' - TBD *'Halley' - TBD *'Todd' - a triceratops who is Tyler's best friend. *'Veronica' - TBD *'Petra' - TBD *'Kelsey' - TBD *'J.P.' - TBD *'Valentino' - Victor's rather fat brother. *'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' - Anais' brothers. *'Ben Tennyson' - Animo's arch-enemy. *'Anna and Abigail Tear' - Tear twin sisters who are allies to the Face Paint'nimal Gang. *'Captain K'nuckles' - TBD *'Bubbie' - TBD *'Mao Mao' - a black cat who wants to be a hero and is Orangusnake's arch-nemesis. *'Adorabat' - TBD *'Badgerclops' - TBD *'The Evil Guy' - an evil person who turned Emma and Victor into supervillains. * Issues Volume One (2020-2022) #''/Welcome to Cartoon Network Academy/'' - 01/01/2020 - When Mojo Jojo finds out about Aku's CN School, he decides to create a school of his own to compete with him. #''The Fall Fair'' - 02/05/2020 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/04/2020 - TBD #''/Evilized/'' - 04/01/2020 - Emma and Victor decided to study together for a test, until some random person zaps them, turning them into supervillains. As a result, the other students have to find a way to cure their condition. #''TBD'' - 05/06/2020 - TBD #''Mojo Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'' - 06/03/2020 - Mojo Jojo starts having a weird dream where everything is anime-esque as he gets into a rather crazy adventure. #TBD - 07/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/04/2020 - TBD #''How Orangusnake Ruined Christmas Break'' - 12/02/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/06/2021 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2021 - TBD #TBD - 03/03/2021 - TBD #TBD - 04/07/2021 - TBD # Tropes See Cartoon Network: CN School/Tropes. Gallery CN_Academy_Students.png|CN Academy Students Trivia * Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:2020